Y O U
by freak-maknae
Summary: 'Jadi dia sepupumu'/'Aku tahu ini bodoh tapi inilah yang kurasakan padamu'/ KaiHun-gs/ sequel of;lingerie/


Sehun and Jongin

mungkin ini sequel dari **lingerie **so sorry ya kalau jelek muehehehe

YOU

.

.

* * *

"Kita kerja kelompoknya dirumah siapa nih?" tanya gadis bermata bulat pada dua orang yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Rumah aku aja deh Kyung" ujar salah satu gadis yang memilii mata segaris, "Gimana hun?"

Gadis yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi diantara gadis simata bulat dan gadis simata segaris itu mengangguk.

"Oke kita kerumah Baekki~"

.

Sesampai mereka bertiga dirumah sigadis bermata segaris itu mereka langsung mendudukan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang ada didalam ruangan rumah itu.

"Kalian mau ikutan ganti seragam atau disini?" tanya Baekhyun –gadis bermata segaris- pada kedua temannya yang duduk diatas sofa.

"Aku disini aja" ujar sigadis bermata bulat sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku juga"

Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan kedua temannya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengganti seragam sekolah.

"Rumah Baekhyun sama heningnya seperti dirumahku"

"Rumahku juga sama heningnya Hun"

"Tapi kan dirumah kamu masih ada ibu kamu Kyungsoo" gadis yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu menatap temannya dengan cengiran.

"Tetep aja sunyi Sehun"

"Iya iya terserah kamu" ujar gadis bernama Sehun dengan memutar kedua bola matanya.

K L E K

Kedua gadis yang sedang duduk disofa itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara. Kyungsoo yang melihat seorang lelaki keluar dari salah satu kamar yang ada dirumah Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Sedangkan Sehun myang melihat lelaki itu membelalakan matanya.

Lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari kamar itu merasa diperhatikan mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang yang sedang duduk diatas meja. Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat seseorang bermata bulat sedang tersenyum kearahnya sedangkan satu lagi sedang menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang ada disofa.

"Hun kenapa kamu?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung pada temannya yang sedang menutup wajahnya. Sehun menggeser sedikit bantal yang ia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya. Ia menghela nafas setelah lelaki tadi sudah tidak ada ditempat.

"Eung ya? tidak aku tidak apa-apa Kyung"

"Hun sejak kapan Baekhyun punya peliharaan dirumahnya?"

"Peliharaan?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Itu tadi lelaki tadi"

P U K

Bantal yang digunakan Sehun untuk menutupi wajahnya tadi mendarat diwajah cantik Kyungsoo.

"Peliharaan kamu pikir lelaki tadi binatang"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "Tampan"

"Siapa?"

"Itu lelaki tadi, aa nanti aku minta dikenalkan sama Baekhyun"

"Dasar, ingat kamu udah punya Jongdae masih aja kecentilan"

"Pasang dua kan tak masalah" setelah Kyungsoo mengeluarkan lidahnya ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Sehun.

"Eh Kyung nanti aku aduin kamu ke Jongdae" teriak Sehun lalu mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun yang sudah tertutup pintunya.

Sehun terus mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun yang dikunci oleh Kyungsoo ia memutar tubuhnya saat ada tepukan dari bahunya. Dan begitu terkejutnya Sehun saat melihat wajah sipelaku yang menepuk bahunya.

Begitu juga sebaliknya dengan sipelaku ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat wajah gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu melirik tangan yang masih setia berada dibahunya, pemilik tangan yang menyadari tatapan Sehun langsung menurunkan tangannya.

"Temen Baekhyun?"

"Ya" jawab Sehun sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Bingung apa yang harus dikatakan Sehun memilih untuk diam dan tak bertanya pada lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Saat silelaki ingin bertanya kembali pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka menampilkan Baekhyun yang berpakaian t-shirt putih polos dengan Kyungsoo yang ada dibelakangnya. Sehun memutar kepalanya saat mendengar pintu kamar yang terbuka dan segera masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun serta menraik kedua temannya yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

Sebelum Sehun menutup pintunya ia tersenyum kearah silelaki yang berdiri didepan kamar Baekhyun. Lelaki yang tadi berdiri didepan kamar Bakhyun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan keakamr yang berada disebelah kamar Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang teak lepas dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

.

"Sehun apa kau berkenalan dengan Jongin? Demi Tuhan kau hebat bisa berbicara denganya" Sehun memutar kembali kedua matanya mendengar ocehan dari Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau benar-benar bertanya pada Baekhyun nama lelaki tadi?"

"Kapan aku bermain-main dengan ucapanku?" tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"Haiss– sudahlah kalian ini, Sehun tadi itu Jongin sepupuku" Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Jadi dia sepupumu?"

"Ya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung melihat wajah Sehun yang seperti kaget mendengarnya.

"Ah tidak, kenapa aku baru melihatnya sekarang?"

"Ya dia selama ini menetap di Jepang sebagai fotografer tapi ia ditawarkan ayahnya untuk bekerja disini saja"

Sehun tak sepenuhnya mendengar penjelasan dari Baekhyun sedari tadi ia beusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya saat melihat kembali lelaki yang telah mengambil ehm –kepawanannya ehm dua hari yang lalu dikantor ibunya.

"–Hun Sehun?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya saat Baekhyun mendorong bahunya.

"Ya Baek?"

"Kamu kenapa?" Sehun tersenyum lebar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia lagi bahagia tuh Baek karena bertemu pada sepupu tampanmu itu"

Bantal yang berada diatas tempat tidur Baekhyun mendarat dipunggung Kyungsoo setelah Sehun melemparnya.

"Hueee Jongdae~ aku dipukul Sehun –hiks" adu Kyungsoo yang berpura-pura kesakitan pada seseorang diseberang telepon.

"BERLEBIHAN!" teriak Sehun dan Baekhyun dengan serentak didekat telinga Kyungsoo.

.

"Aku mau mengambil minuman kalian mau diambilkan apa?" tawar Sehun pada kedua temannya yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka.

"Orange juice ada Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun

"Sepertinya, liat aja dilemari pendingin Hun"

"Aku ambil orange juice aja ya untuk kita" Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Setelah Sehun keluar dari kamar Baekhyun ia menutup kembali pintu kamar Baekhyun. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ia sedikit melirik kamar yang berada disebelah Baekhyun yang terbuka.

.

Sehun menundukan tubuhnya mencari minuman yang dicarinya, setelah mendapatkannya ia meletakkan dimeja makan. Saat hendak mengambil gelas yang berada diatas lemari Sehun tersentak sepasang lengan melingkar dipinggangnya.

Sehun sedikit risih saat kedua bibir yang memeluknya dari belakang itu mengecup tengkuknya secara berulang-ulang. Ia meremas lengan yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap kearah sipelaku yang memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku semalam?" tanya lelaki itu sambil mendekat kearah Sehun.

"Kau tak butuh tanggung jawab hm?" Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tangan lelaki itu menelusup kedalam seragam sekolah yang masih dikenakan Sehun dan meremas pinggang Sehun.

"Tanggung jawab untuk apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Bukan kah kita sudah melakukannya kemarin? Ah atau kau sudah sering dipakai jadi tak butuh tanggung jawab"

"Sialan, kau pikir aku wanita jalang"

"Ya aku percaya kau bukan jalang karena saat aku memasukan milikku, milikmu itu masih begitu rapat" wajah Sehun memerah mendengar ucapan dari lelaki yang ada dihadapannya, "Kau masih ingat namaku? coba sebut namaku sayang"

Sehun merutuki dirinya yang tak melawan saat kedua tangan sialan itu menggerayangi tubuh indahnya, ia hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggigit bibirnya. Tubuh Sehu terdorong kelemari pendingin ia memegangi lengan lelaki itu agar bisa menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau lupa dengan namaku?"

"Ah –Jongin shh Jonginhh" lelaki yang bernama Jongin itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya saat Sehun memanggil namanya dengan suara yang begitu merdu.

"Siapa hm?"

"Jongin ah–" Sehun memegangi tangan Jongin yang sedang meremas kedua benda yang berada didadanya dengan kuat.

"Panggil terus namaku sayang" Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Sehun ia menjilat serta menghisap dan menggigiti kulit leher Sehun yang putih.

Sehun terus menerus memanggil nama Jongin disela-sela desahannya. Jongin yang sudah puas dengan leher Sehun menarik wajahnya. Sehun meringis saat Jongin menekan leher Sehun yang berwarna merah–keunguan hasil dari gigitannya.

"SehunSehunSehunSehunSehunSehunni~" Sehun tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum saat Jongin terus-terusan memanggil namanya tepat didepan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau terus memanggil namaku?"

"Eum karena aku merindukanmu? kau tau semalaman wajahmu yang berada dibawahku terus memenuhi otakku"

"Dasar mesum" Sehun mencubit lengan Jongin yang berada disamping kepalanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Sehun membuka mulutnya lebar dan menatap Jongin bingung.

"Tutup mulutmu jika tak ingin kuserang"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang tadi Jongin"

"Yang mana aku tak tahu apa yang kuucapkan tadi" goda Jongin. Sehun yang kesal menggembungkan sebelah pipinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sehun~" Sehun merasakan seluruh rambut yang ada ditubuhnya berdiri tegak setelah mendengar suara Jongin yang memanggilnya dengan suara yang begitu berat. Dan mau tak mau Sehun kembali menghadapkan wajahnya kehadapan Jongin, tak ingin mendengar suara Jongin kembali memanggil namanya degan suara yang begitu sexy.

C H U

"Aku tahu ini bodoh tapi inilah yang kurasakan padamu" ujar Jongin tepat dihadapan bibir Sehun setelah memberikan Sehun sebuah kecupan mendadak dibibir Sehun, "Aku men –kecup-jilat– cintaimu sungguh" Jongin mempersatukan bibirnya denga bibir Sehun.

Merasa tak ada penolakan dari Sehun Jongin menarik tengkuk Sehun dan memiringkan kepalanya, ia mencoba memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sehun. Setelah berhasil memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sehun Jongin menarik pinggang Sehun.

Sehun mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jongin. Tadinya Sehun tak ingin beradu lidah dengan Jongin, namun karena Jongin yang terus menggoda lidahnya didalam mulutnya merasa tertantang. Saat hendak mengadu lidahnya dengan lidah Jongin teriakan seseorang membuat ia harus menggigit lidah Jongin karena kaget.

"SEHUNNNN–!"

.

.

* * *

lanjut?

HAHA sumpah ciyusli ini absurd menurutku. Karakter Kyungsoo disini kecentilan gitu ya mueheheheheheh

mungkin ini cuma beberapa chapter aja muehehe

thanks ya yang udah ngereview **lingerie :-D**

**REVIEW ya**

**jangan jadi HANTU**


End file.
